


[索香]欲盖弥彰

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: *厨诞活动文*关键词：药，空酒瓶，信*原作背景，花吐症设定*私设花吐症非传染病
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 32





	[索香]欲盖弥彰

人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽、贫穷和爱，你越想隐瞒，就越是欲盖弥彰。  
——《Lolita》  
(一)  
山治生病了。  
一开始只是嗓子有些隐隐约约的不舒服，积累一阵子喉咙深处会徒然地发痒，令他时不时要克制地轻咳几声。对此他没有过多在意，只是在厨房做饭的时候会稍加控制防止弄脏厨具和食材。  
不是什么大问题，他这样想。咳嗽的原因甚至不需要如何思考就找到了——草帽团不久前刚刚在经过一个气候恶劣的冬岛时停留补给，或许是那天下船采购时没穿够衣服着了凉。  
只不过是个小小的风寒罢了，即使不去管他，过几天也会好的。  
作为草帽团的一员，哪怕身负重伤修养一两个月也可以生龙活虎，所以山治并没能及时察觉到他的病情在日益严重。直到他甚至不能忍耐着那种干痒做完一道菜，身边众人投来的关切视线也逐渐增多，他才反应过来这不是仅仅靠自身就能恢复的情况。  
顶着小鹿船医担忧的眼神讨来了药，山治信誓旦旦再三保证自己会尽量减少抽烟的次数，这才从医务室全身而退。  
到了夜晚，大家如常争抢着美食用完晚饭，三三两两分散开来干各自的事。山治给在测量室画图的航海士端去清爽的鸡尾酒，又给在甲板上倚靠一盏灯光阅读的历史学家送去醇香的手磨咖啡。他回厨房前停驻在楼梯上往下张望，看到船长船医和狙击手三人坐在栏杆上比赛钓鱼，音乐家和船工则在稍远的地方热烈讨论着什么。  
唯独看不到那颗草绿色的脑袋。  
不过想也知道，不是在船尾锻炼肌肉，就是躲在哪里睡觉。  
山治习惯性摸向口袋想拿烟盒，又想起小船医湿漉漉的眼睛，终是停下了动作，不忍辜负同伴的好意与关心。

(二)  
刷洗完堆成山的碗碟，山治疲惫地在厨房的矮桌旁坐下，把灯熄灭。  
每个夜晚的此时此刻，是他最累也最放松的时间。没有同处一室的伙伴，也不用去思考什么难题，他可以放空脑袋神游一会儿。  
腰部传来的坚硬触感打断了他，他这才想起什么，从兜里掏出药瓶倒出其中一颗，对着窗外微弱的光线举起打量，半透明的蓝色软胶囊里是细碎的白色粉末。  
颠倒，粉末滚过来。再颠倒，粉末又滚回去。他出神地望着那颗小小的药，脸一半映着微光一半隐入黑暗，只有眼睛盈盈发亮。  
然而这种安静并没能持续。  
喉结处徒然作痒，就像有什么东西快要破体而出，不适感从鼻腔钻入脑袋四处搅合，难受得眼泪都快要流出来。  
手里的药滚落在地，他抓着桌沿咳得撕心裂肺，震得矮桌上的药瓶哗啦作响。手指捏得骨节泛白，另一只手却捂着嘴好似要把咳嗽声按回身体里。  
事实上那不是错觉。  
当他停止的时候摊开手掌，那里静静躺着一片，柔软又脆弱的蓝色花瓣。

(三)  
这是一片普通的花瓣。  
山治第一百次捏在手里仔仔细细地端详着它。  
这确实只是一片再普通不过的，随处可见的花瓣——当然，忽略它来历的话。  
虽没有什么依据，如果猜的不错，这就是自己这段时间频频咳嗽的病因。没有什么好的预感，山治下意识决定隐瞒。  
如今正是多事之秋，在德罗斯罗萨的一番闹腾注定引来凯多的怒火，而佐乌仍然情况不明。如果只是咳嗽的话自己尚且能忍受，最好是能从乔巴那里得到点线索又不引起他怀疑，等到事情解决之后再说也不迟。  
于是他把花瓣藏进西服内侧的口袋，再也没在同伴面前发作过一次。之后除了背着大家发作的时候偶尔咳出花瓣，山治的病情并没有怎么加重。在他毫无破绽的表现里大家把这件事翻了页，而事实上，乔巴给的药却还在日益减少。  
山治另外做了些舒缓不适的薄荷糖，每当在人前快要露馅儿时就含进嘴里，抑制咳出声的冲动，时间一久他开始习惯这种状态，甚至想着一直这样下去也没什么不好。

(四)  
大概不想让人平白担心而迟迟没能说出病情也是一种拖延症。  
于是哪怕直到在佐乌被卡彭·贝基带走，山治也没能跟同伴们坦白。虽然有留字条说一定会回来，但事实上他已经做好了离团的准备，比起这个，一点小病实在无足挂齿。  
然而从回到父亲兄弟身边的那天开始，他渐渐控制不住发作的时间，咳出花瓣的频率也越来越高，就像是封印被解开，他的身体在加速衰弱。对此伽治有些不快，无用的三子关系着文斯莫克和BIG MOM的合作能否成功，不能任由他死在婚礼之前。于是出动上百个医生问诊监控他的健康，虽然没能找到治愈的方法，好歹性命能保住。  
兄与弟常不请自来嘲笑他的弱小，姐姐蕾玖倒是少见，即使出现也只公式化地问候。山治从她眼里看到极淡的怒气，知她或许是恨自己回头。  
但人一旦有了牵挂也就有了软肋。  
童年的铁栅栏关不死他自由的心，父亲手里的照片却掐灭所有残存的余烬。  
从此只能做精致樊笼里的断翅雀鸟。  
他想他终于明白了当年考古学家的内心，如果只牺牲自己一个人就能保全大家，便没有什么可不甘心。  
唯一对不住的是即将成为自己妻子的布琳小姐，要嫁给不曾谋面的陌生人，竟还是个病唠鬼。山治坐在柔软的大床上微微苦笑，又捂住脸痛苦地弓着腰，断断续续的声音从指间漏出。  
蓝色花瓣落了满床。

(五)  
等待婚礼的日子没什么特别的。  
每日的体检和吃药除外，山治不能踏出房间半步。没有融入骨血的料理充斥生活，他只能频繁地去回想那些船上的日子。想的最多的自然是两位女士，担心她们吃不到合口的饭菜，也再无人送上暖心的饮品。其次就是路飞，也不知道他看到纸条是什么表情，以后还有没有人给他做够量的肉。  
思绪飘飘荡荡转过每个同伴的脸，定格在最不对付的剑士身上，过往的时时刻刻突然变得清晰起来。互不相让的打架，脸红脖子粗的争吵，偷酒喝被抓个正着还理直气壮的说些屁话……以及，重伤之际还把自己打晕后的毅然赴死。  
往日种种，历历在目。  
没想到的，是当时不曾兑现的话，如今就要成为真实。  
再找个厨子吧。不要被无关紧要的事阻碍前进的步伐，这里不应该是他们的终结，但一定是自己的落幕。  
虽然这样自我说服，但金属耳环相互碰撞的画面始终挥之不去，一颗心灼热滚烫，血液沸腾翻滚。他突然明白了为什么，但也仅此而已。

(六)  
山治对女士向来轻言细语态度柔软。  
对娜美是这样，对布琳也如此。按他的话就是，女性是天生就应该被尊重保护的存在。  
即使表现出对布琳着迷的模样，大多时候他也是那副温和的样子。对于那时身陷囹圄无法脱身的他来说，哪怕是假象，布琳始终是眼前唯一的光。  
然而偶尔被梦魇困住，他在伸手不见五指的黑暗里蜷缩角落，能听到的只有四周传来强壮有力的心跳，刀出鞘的鸣响，还有夹杂在狂风里的金属脆响声。  
叮，叮，叮。  
睡梦中嗓子干哑苦涩开出花来，完整的，残缺的，花苞的，盛开的。醒来又是铺了满身重叠的蓝。  
启程前往婚礼举办地途中见了路飞一面，听他说那些天真而坚定的话，不可抑制地动摇起来，又想起远在东海的餐厅众人和臭老头，心重新化成钢筋石块，第一次对同伴下了狠手。  
也幸好剑士没有跟来，如果那番话换了人，他大抵难以顽抗。  
随后又自嘲笑笑，那人根本不可能说出路飞般的言语，不当场拔刀相向已是顾及同伴一场，定放话一刀两断从此决裂。  
多么冷硬绝情的男人。

(七)  
有些事终究揭开了面具。  
雨夜凑巧亲耳听见未婚妻隐瞒的真相，姐姐蕾玖刻骨铭心的记忆和对家族的厌倦，都在提醒着他，牺牲自己终将徒劳无功。  
于是里应外合，逃离出岛，才一上万里阳光号就双腿脱力咳到喘不过气。加洛特惊慌的尖叫引来乔巴，后者吓得瞳孔泛白，扑过来急急问道，山治你怎么了？  
别担心，乔巴。山治拾起飘落在地的花，你瞧，这种小花叫作勿忘我。  
重点是这个吗！作出判断的乔巴气急，露出尖牙白眼吼起来，你知不知道你快没命了？！山治躲开娜美的视线，余光看到她红了眼睛，低下头回答。  
啊，我大概能感觉到。  
本来就决定了去死的，生病不过是加快进度。之前没想过能再回到船上，连生病的原因都无所谓去探究，如今却要同伴们看着他一天天虚弱下去，他是感到愧疚的。  
乔巴不曾听过这种怪病，更无从找到治愈的方法，每天害怕得躲起来偷偷流泪。娜美和加洛特失去了笑容，布鲁克经受佩德罗的死讯还没缓过神，又被一记重击捶到灵魂深处，日益沉默。  
只有船长一如既往毫不动摇。  
山治，我们这就去和之国与他们会合。路飞沉声说，然后转头朝厨子露出一个大大的笑脸。  
罗宾会有办法的。一定。

(八)  
山治开始写信。  
每天都会写，但从来没有寄出。每一封信山治都会用火漆封好，再粘上蓝色的花，然后拿到如今空出一大半的男生宿舍，放到自己衣服最底层。平日里他看起来还是和以前一样，沉迷料理，关爱女士，好色又绅士。娜美以为他在勉强，其实在山治看来，能够再次回到伙伴身边已是最好的结果。  
阳光号的储藏室总是堆满山治珍藏的食材和美酒。山治想炖牛肉，四处翻找一瓶用了一半的红酒，却在酒柜最深处找到了空空如也的酒瓶。  
那个混蛋绿藻头，偷酒的贼。  
若是往常山治必然怒发冲冠暴跳如雷，去找罪魁祸首算账，接着两人手脚并用滚地板扯衣服的打上一架，到饭点又自然而然地回归原状，一个端来美食和酒，另一个埋头狂吃。  
然而如今刚从蛋糕岛逃出生天，身后是BIG MOM的追杀，而前方的旅途究竟藏有几分凶险还尚未可知。团员们又分隔两处，许久未曾联系，更不知和之国情形如何。  
藏在储藏室蒙灰多日的酒瓶重见天光，却已不是同一番光景了。于是找来湿毛巾擦拭一通，放到空酒瓶集中的柜里，又开一瓶年代久远风味醇足的酒，重新合上储藏室的门。  
腌好的牛肉还等着炖上灶呢。

(九)  
航行多日终于到达目的地。  
进入和之国时阳光号被卷入漩涡，致使众人失散，到岸上花了一段时间相聚，却唯独没有路飞的影子。要不是娜美揣着他的生命卡，大家还以为他已经葬身水底了。  
寻到了锦卫门和罗，走至藏身据点时终于和路飞重逢，又听了锦卫门等人20年前真相的坦白后，乔巴向罗等人说明了山治的身体情况。如预料的那样，不仅罗对此闻所未闻，光月的武士们也同样一无所知。  
庆幸的是之后见到了先行的同伴，罗宾仔细思考后想起了一些内容，虽不能确定是同种病症，但至少有了线索。乔巴依靠罗宾模糊的记忆制作出几种药丸，山治一个个试用后，咳嗽的频率果然有降低。  
不愧是我们的天才船医！多谢你了，乔巴。山治换上浅黄的条纹和服，在刚盘下的面馆里盛来特制的樱花拉面答谢小鹿，于是小鹿开心的扭成麻花。  
身后跪坐的罗宾轻轻放下扇子，叹气。这是治标不治本的办法，厨师先生…总而言之，要多加注意身体才是。  
嗨嗨，罗宾酱的担心我全部收到了～爱啊爱～罗宾酱现在请先好好享受这碗骨汤荞麦面吧。山治飘过来单膝跪下，牵起考古学家的手吻了吻。要知道，凉了就不好吃了。  
穿着深蓝印花和服的罗宾噗嗤笑出声。  
阿拉，厨师先生的这个姿势——底裤快要露出来了哟～

(十)  
再见到索隆已是刑场之上。  
一同冲进去救人，站到一起才发现是对方，  
山治还未感慨命运的安排多么巧合，又看到撤退时索隆急切地扑救女人的样子。  
原来那混蛋和女人站在一起是这样的啊。  
山治不动声色打量过去，那女子身姿柔美肤若凝脂，被高她一头的索隆护在怀里，纤细得刚好嵌入其中，仿若天生一对再合适不过。山治惊讶有余又相当平静。  
谁能想到绿藻一久未见，如今竟已有美女相伴？虽然说自己也半斤八两，蛋糕岛上还有个未婚妻就是了。  
在山治的认知里，索隆可不是个讨女人喜欢的家伙——整天吃了睡不然就是举他的大铁串儿，白痴啊！整天一身汗也不知道去洗澡，脏死了！整天板着死人脸给谁看，面部神经坏死吗？！整天偷酒喝，酒桶成精吗！……诸如此类。  
这样的男人会有女士愿意喜欢他，果然是上辈子修来的福气。  
山治摸了摸胸口的位置。他拜托罗宾帮他在内侧缝了个小小的口袋，装不了什么东西，只够放一朵花。罗宾从来善解人意，什么也没问。就在这一刻，山治知道他的秘密将永远埋藏，有的故事从起始就注定无疾而终。  
于是思维飘去思考自己的暗恋究竟从何而起，正如前面所说的，索隆留给他的印象，又邋遢又懒惰，爱喝酒还臭屁，一旦遇上自己嘴里就说不出几句好话。  
虽然实力不可否认与自己不相上下，并肩作战的时候偶尔合作一下有觉得很爽，但如果非得找出个原因，大概只有那句【背后的伤是剑士的耻辱】足够分量。若一定要他做出结论，一见钟情？是这么说的吧，放到自己和他的身上总觉得非常别扭怪异。  
想着想着眼睛就模糊了。  
混蛋，白痴，蠢货。他骂道。  
如今自己的赏金可是比那个白痴更高了呢，好不容易扬眉吐气一回，不论如何都不可以在他的面前丢脸。

(十一)  
自从脱团后再回归，索隆的态度就没怎么友好过。虽然以前也同样谈不上感情好，但山治明显知道，现在和那时是不一样的。  
山治对整个草帽团都存着愧疚之心，自私的是他，一意孤行的是他，拖累大家打乱计划的也是他，罗宾弗兰奇乌索普都可以责怪他，唯独索隆不应该。山治自问没有对不起他的地方。  
本来和他感情就并没有多亲密，去追自己回来的也是路飞娜美，回归后惹出事的也是索隆自己，不管在哪个方面自己都坦荡荡没有亏欠，所以每次遇到时见索隆都一副视而不见当成空气的表现，山治就没由来地一阵气闷。  
乍死逃脱的日和乔装打扮了几次到面摊吃面，山治也有了近距离观察对方的机会。虽在风尘里混迹多年，女孩身上却不曾有谄媚的迎合与讨好，武士后代与生俱来的忠诚和自傲并未在时光中被湮灭。而容颜颇为绮丽，虽不似花魁时浓艳倾城，但眉目如画自有一番纯美。山治想，这真是相当少见的美人了。  
索隆很少白日里过来，就算深夜偶尔才露面一次，也只是沉默的吃了面就走。没想到这天在日和离开没多久，那人就掀开布帘，进门找了个地方坐下。山治讶异一会儿，也没多问，按一贯的配置快速烫了份清汤拉面递过去，索隆呼哧呼哧就吃了起来。天已经暗了下去，临近打烊的时间，店里早已没有客人，于是山治也没着急收摊，颇有兴致似的靠在一边注视着狼吞虎咽的某剑士。  
喂，吃慢点啊混蛋，给我好好品尝。山治点上刚买的和之国产细杆烟斗，抄着手吸起烟来。  
果然索隆头也不抬，置若未闻。山治垂下了眼睛假装没发觉，继续自言自语似的叨叨。话说今天日和小姐过来吃面刚离开没多久呢。要我说，你小子还真是好命啊，真是不知道日何小姐这样的美人看上了你什么。  
“啪”，空了的陶碗被用力拍在桌上。剑士一脸不爽，起身就准备离开，山治伸腿挡住出口，烟杆在门上磕了磕抖落一些烧尽的白灰。混蛋，你是聋了吗？问你话呢不知道要回答? 剑士皱着眉满脸不耐。一些废话，你要我回答什么。  
你他妈......  
说起来，因为女人擅自离团的人不是你么，去结婚了还回来干什么。索隆嗤笑着凑近，两人几乎贴脸相对，耳朵被热气喷到的时候山治浑身僵硬起来，接着就听到索隆耳语般说道。那女人满足不了你吗，还是长得丑你又反悔了？想想也知道，大妈的女儿...不愧是色情厨子，整天说什么骑士道，实际上也不过是个看脸的家伙。  
本来没指望对方说什么好话，但听到索隆侮辱布琳的词语，山治还是瞬间被惹怒而爆发了。他狠狠揪着索隆的衣襟，眼睛里几乎要喷出火焰，烟杆在嘴里咬的嘎吱作响。索隆，你就非要用这种态度说话吗？布琳是个好女孩，婚礼的事是我对不起她，我绝！对！不允许你！这样羞辱她！别逼我动手！  
索隆咧嘴笑了起来。这是一个充满恶意的笑容，也是山治最痛恨的那种，张狂桀骜，眼神又十分凶恶凉薄的不似人类。  
怎么，恼羞成怒了？看来我说中了。  
山治的脸上交杂着愤怒与失望，最后渐渐转化为一片冰冷，他猛地松开手。我他妈真是看错你了。趁老子还没发火，滚出去。被放开的剑士目光沉沉地，朝他望了一眼，然后伸手握住腰上的长刀，一言不发转身踏进浓浓黑夜，留下另一人定定站在原地。  
不知过了多久，他才体力不支般顺着门框滑到墙脚，用手捂住了眼睛。  
  
（十二）   
夜里发生了什么大家都不清楚，但是一段时间后，哪怕迟钝如路飞也发现了两人的异状。  
在面馆开了个短会，大家准备分头行动。而大概是有被两人之间怪异的氛围困扰到，耿直的船长脑袋不会拐弯，想不通的时候就直接问了出口。喂，索隆，你和山治吵架了吗？  
而剑士拒不承认：啊？没有的事，你想多了。  
船长疑惑的歪了歪脑袋，依旧没想通，于是又接着问。可是你们都不打架了啊！以前感情不是很好的吗！原来如此，一定是因为山治回来后没给你吃肉吧！真是不像话的厨子，我这就去跟他说，让他今天做肉给你吃～  
眼见他这样说着就往回走，剑士叹了一口气，伸手拽住自家船长的后襟。别去了路飞，不是因为这个，你想吃肉别拿我做借口好吗。一旁的娜美大力锤了船长脑袋，骂他白痴并叫他闭嘴，一船之长委屈地顶着一脑袋肿包，不敢再问。  
剑士先生。身后扮作艺伎的罗宾唤住他。尽管不知道你们之间发生了什么，不过最近请你不要再惹厨师桑生气了。说起来也是我粗心，忘记那天剑士桑没在场，虽说这件事由我来向你说明不太合适，但如今......罗宾神色严肃起来，停顿了一下，仿佛在斟酌要如何开口。这另剑士感到烦躁。  
你到底要说什么。  
于是罗宾抬眼直视绿发男人，嘴唇开开合合。  
索隆仿若被雷劈中。

（十三）  
山治抽烟又被小船医抓到了。  
面对焦急又生气的小鹿，山治惊慌地露出不知所措的表情，向其他人投去眼神求救。娜美扬起头不予理睬，示意自己找的麻烦自己解决。于是被拎着耳朵收缴了烟斗。  
目视小鹿气冲冲离开，山治哭笑不得。虽然一直在服药，他的咳嗽症比在蛋糕岛时要稳定一些，但也是时好时坏没有个定数。来到和之国后烟瘾陆续犯了几次，他实在没忍住就买了烟斗。  
给面馆挂上了今日暂停营业的木牌，他决定去城里采买点新鲜的食材。因为在陌生且不安定的国度，他比平时更加警惕，所以没多久就感受到有人尾随身后。他想了想，拐进偏僻的小巷，把食材放好，准备给这个不知天高地厚的家伙一点颜色看看。尾随者出现在转角，山治飞踢而去，却被轻而易举招架住了。等他再定睛一看，来人一头绿发三只耳坠三把长刀。  
什么啊，是你小子。  
山治又一次下意识想要摸烟盒，才想起来烟盒落在了蛋糕岛，而新买的烟斗已经被收走了。这时候索隆突然拽住他的手腕拖进巷子里无人的岔路。  
喂，混蛋你要干什么！放开老子!索隆看了他一眼，把他抵在巷子破旧的石墙上。给我闭嘴好好听着，接下来的话我只说一次。  
哈？谁要听你...！  
剩下的词淹没在唇舌相交的水声里。山治僵在那里瞪大眼睛，眼前只有索隆深皮肤的脸颊和左眼上模糊能看到的伤痕。  
唇上的湿热暂离，索隆餍足地舔了舔。厨子，你是喜欢的我吧。  
谁...谁他妈喜喜...喜欢你了！！别乱说些恶心人的话啊绿藻混蛋！！！山治满脸爆红怒吼出声。  
啧，你在别扭个什么劲啊。绿发剑士左手探入衣襟里层的腹卷中，用手指捏住了什么掏出来在山治眼前挥了挥。小小的信封用火漆封了蜡，上面还有一朵小花，而在避开蜡泥和花的边缘，已经被索隆用小刀破开一条口子。呐，这个我已经看过了，所以爽快点承认吧。看到自家厨师快埋到肚脐眼的头，他皱了皱眉，右手捏住对方下巴。喂，躲什么，抬头啊。  
你你你...混蛋...别乱翻人家东西啊......  
有什么关系。索隆得意地笑起来。跟我做个交易，我就不把信拿给娜美看，否则——  
我就知道！！！你个趁火打劫的混蛋！！山治火冒三丈，片刻又喏喏道。交易...交易什么？  
就让你给我做一辈子饭吧，真是的，便宜你了。说完，索隆把头埋近山治的颈窝，顺着锁骨往下轻吻，最后停留在他胸前。白痴厨子，可别死啊，赶紧给我好起来，听见没。  
  
（十四）  
不知道为什么，山治的病突然就痊愈了。  
他得意地向仍然一头雾水的小鹿船医讨回心爱的烟杆，向排队来吃面的女士们发射连串爱心，即使被坐在一旁的同船剑士不屑吐槽花痴也毫不生气。   
嘛嘛，藻类就是种容易吃醋的生物呢，习惯就好。  
  
END   



End file.
